Toddlers
by Twin-books
Summary: Laney Moon finds eight toddler mobian hedgehogs and decides to take care of them. She tries to keep it a secret from her two best friends Amel and Kane and her big sister Jasmine. What happens when they stumble upon her secret? OC's and Sonic the hedgehog characters belong to their rightful owners.
1. Chapter 1

**Amel (show up in the near future) belongs to Eggman hater. Jasmine (show up in the near future) belongs to Shadow lover 123. This is to thank them for their support through my stories so I hope they enjoy. **

Chapter 1 Good Night

"Biscuit! Slow down, girl!" A twenty year old women was straining to catch up with her dog whom was already a head of her by yards. They were headed for their favorite spot to watch the sunset. Every weekend and vacation shed always watch the sunset with her dog, Biscuit. It was their little tradition. "Whoa, girl! I'm just as excited as you are but can we slow down a bit? I do enough running at my job." Her dog didn't even try to slow down.

Finally, they reached a small lake. The twenty year old sat on her usual spot, a large boulder right in front of the lake. Biscuit laid in her usual spot, right next to the massive boulder. The twenty year olds name is Laney Moon. She was on her vacation from work and was glad to get some rest from chasing criminals. Not that it wasn't thrilling to be a scientist and a trained cop but even heroines need breaks.

The sun was setting behind some green hills covered in pine trees. Red and purple covered the clouds as blue, pink, yellow, and orange danced in the sky. It was quite breathe taking. The lake reflected all the colors as the sun slowly set. Laney couldn't help but smile at her golden retriever who kept barking with glee.

As soon as the sun had set Laney turned to her dog so they could walk home but Biscuit was no longer there. _Where did she get off to this time? _Laney thought. Just then she heard a familiar bark coming from behind her. She turned on the boulder only to face trees. She stood up and began to listen for the barking again.

**Bark! Bark! Bark!**

As soon as Laney heard Biscuits familiar bark she ran through the trees and a few bushes. It was way too dark to see anything and the only thing that was guiding her was her dogs barking. That's when she decided to pull out her small flashlight she always carried around.

Laney let the flashlight's light fall on her golden retriever's familiar golden fur. Biscuit had her head in a bush and seemed to be very interested in something. Biscuit wouldn't stop barking. "What is it, girl? Did you find a rabbit or something?" Laney slowly headed towards the bush and got on her knees. She pushed the patch of leaves away that Biscuit had her head in and shined her flashlight in the direction Biscuit was staring at.

She saw small sneaker footprints in the mud. They were about the size of a six year olds feet. There were at least eight or more sets of footprints. Laney patted Biscuit on the head as she wondered what this might mean. _Children in a forest? Alone? At _night_? No time to think about it, I need to find these kids! _She told Biscuit to be quiet as she listened for any sound of movement.

Laney began to follow the footprints to a small meadow with very tall grass. _This will be a lot harder than I anticipated. _Carefully she began to scan the field with her flashlight as she searched for any sign of movement. Suddenly, her flashlight landed on something in the grass. She walked towards it to get a better look.

There in the grass was eight hedgehogs. Not just any hedgehogs, they looked like cartoon characters. _That can't be possible! Who am I kidding it is possible if they're right there! _Laney saw they were all wearing sneakers and gloves, but some had more clothes then others. They're fur wasn't the normal brown, white or black fur. Instead their fur was, a silver kind of white, green, black and red, dark green, dark pink, blue and the last two hedgehogs were the same light pink.

Laney noticed that all eight of them were sleeping. "There so cute!" Laney whispered to Biscuit. Biscuit looked like she was about to bark when Laney shushed her. "Shhh! We don't want to wake them up." _Why are they here anyway? _Laney leaned in closer to get a better look at the hedgehogs when she noticed one of the green hedgehogs was bleeding. _I can't leave them alone, especially if one is hurt. _Laney, suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, Biscuit? You remember the big box that had come in the mail today and how I emptied it, right?" Biscuit did a small bark in response to make sure not to wake the slumbering hedgehogs. Laney knew she'd find some use for that box. "Could you go fetch it?" Biscuit headed in the direction of their small house. Will Biscuit was gone, Laney examined the light green hedgehog's leg without touching it.

The hedgehog's leg had a small cut, about the size of an inch and a half. Some of the blood was dry on the hedgehog's fur but most of the blood looked recent. Finally, Biscuit got back from her little delivery. She carried a fairly large, empty cardboard box. "Thanks, girl." Laney rubbed her dog's head then took the box from her. Carefully, she lifted the hedgehogs into the box, hoping she wouldn't wake one of them up. There was just enough room for all eight hedgehogs. "Follow me, girl." Laney whispered to her dog to follow.

Laney and Biscuit used the flashlight as a guidance through the dark night. Laney was being careful not to run or she might trip and then the hedgehogs might get hurt. Eventually, they reached her house. A small, white, two story building that rested only a few miles from the city and her job. Biscuit raced up the stairs and patiently waited for her owner to open it. Laney tried grabbing her keys while keeping the box in a tight grip on her left arm. She found her keys and stuck her house key in the lock.

Once they were inside, Laney immediately headed up the stairs to the guest bedroom. She gently sat each sleeping hedgehog on the bed and tucked them in the sheets. She was about to put the bleeding hedgehog on the bed when she realized his wound needed cleaning, small or not. So, without a word, Laney set the, once again, empty box next to the bed and held the injured hedgehog in her arms. She closed the door behind her as she walked through the door.

Laney headed for the bathroom, which was a few feet away. She turned on the light and suddenly realized that was a bad idea. The hedgehog's amber eyes flew open full of fear once he saw her face. As she closed the door behind her and locked it, the green hedgehog started struggling. Laney set him on the floor and immediately he raced for the door only to realize he couldn't reach the doorknob. Laney tried to keep a calm face and resisted the urge to laugh at the hedgehog's efforts to reach the doorknob. It was quite adorable to watch him jump up and down.

Laney decided to interrupt the little hedgehog's futile efforts to reach the doorknob and gently poked him on the shoulder. He turned around as fast as he could and backed away from her until his back was against the bathroom door. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you. Your leg looks like it has a cut on it." The hedgehog looked down at his leg and then gazed at her with an angry face like she had done it. "I promise I won't do anything that might harm you unless it involves taking care of the cut. I just want to help you." Laney gave him a big smile.

The hedgehog slowly moved towards Laney without saying a word. He silently sat in front of her and expected the worse. Laney dug through the bathroom cabinet and grabbed disinfected spray. "I can't promise this won't hurt but it will stop you from getting an infection." He nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. Laney asked the hedgehog to move his leg a little and he did. She quickly sprayed the disinfected on and the hedgehog let out a small moan as she searched for a washcloth to wipe the blood around the wound. "What's your name?"

The hedgehog didn't say a thing and just stared at the floor. "Come on, please tell me." Laney begged. He still stayed silent. "I promise I won't tell your friends that you told me your name."

"Promise?" The green hedgehog had the voice of an eight year old. Laney wasn't surprised that he could talk, though. _If he's a cartoon character then he must speak, right? _He looked at her with big amber eyes that were almost covered by his messy green quills. He looked so cute that Laney almost let out a small squeal.

"Promise!" Laney replied. She looked at him with her violet eyes. He looked at her eyes, expecting them to tell him that Laney was lying. Laney had to turn away because she found a washcloth and dosed it in water. She sat right back in front of the hedgehog again and started washing the blood away.

He finally answered when he was sure she wasn't lying. "Manic." Laney looked up from her small task to look into his sparkling amber eyes.

She gave him a big smile then went back to her work. "That's a cool name. I'm Laney." Manic smiled at her but Laney didn't notice because she was too busy cleaning his wound. "Do you like music, Manic?" She asked. Laney hoped to keep him occupied will she did her task.

"Are you kidding? I love music!" Manic exclaimed. Laney couldn't help herself and she just had to laugh. "What's so funny?" Manic gave her a confused look. Laney finally finished cleaning the cut and got up to grab a Band-Aid.

"You're just so adorable." As soon as she said the word adorable Manic gave her an annoyed look and crossed his arms which only made Laney laugh harder. Laney grabbed a Band-Aid and sat in front of Manic again. Laney carefully placed the Band-Aid on Manic's cut and then smiled at him. "Looks like we're done here." She grabbed Manic and was about to open the door when Manic started complaining and asking her to put him down. "Okay, tough guy. Your friends are in the guest bedroom." Manic followed Laney down the hall and to the guest room.

Laney opened the door for him, careful not to let too much light in to wake the others. Manic seemed astounded at the guest room. Manic tried getting on the bed by grabbing the sheets but Laney was afraid he'd wake the others so she helped him in bed. "Get some rest and I'll explain in the morning." She whispered to Manic as she tucked him in bed.

She was about to leave when she heard Manic say, "Good night, Laney." He said it like he knew her his whole life and for some reason that filled her with joy.

"Good night, Manic." She said. She watched as Manic's silhouette laid down. She smiled and left the room leaving the door open just a crack so in case they wanted to leave, they could. It's not like she wanted them to leave though. _I swear I only just met Manic and the others and I'm already growing a soft spot for them. _

She went into her living room and whistled for Biscuit to follow her up stairs. Instantly the dog came racing towards her. Together they headed for Laney's room. As soon as Laney got there she jumped on to her bed, not even in caring to pull on the blanket. Biscuit climbed on to her bed and laid right next to Laney. Laney turned to her companion and began to pet her. "We better get some sleep, girl. I have a feeling tomorrows going to be a long day." With that said, Laney turned around and turned the lamp off on the night stand. She closed her violet eyes and only one thought remained. _I hope that wasn't a dream._


	2. Chapter 2 Fear to Pancakes to Fear Again

**Again, Jasmine is not my character, she's Shadow lover 123's character. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 Fear to Pancakes to Fear Again

A black and red hedgehog flung his eyes open and sat up. He scanned his surroundings. He was in a bright room. He rubbed his eyes and looked around again. It was a bedroom. He felt oddly comfy. He felt like he was on something soft. He looked down at what he was sitting on. A bed. He was on a bed. The hedgehog had no idea where he was or why he was here but he didn't like it one bit. _Where's the grey walls? Why am I on a bed and not on a cold steel floor? Why is there a window? What happened? How did I get here? _He had so many questions but no answers came.

Suddenly, pure anger and fear was in his eyes. Where were his siblings? He instantly looked around him and found that his siblings were sleeping next to him. The hedgehog felt his heart slow its pace as the fear slowly evaporated. Now only anger remained. He was mad at the person that brought them here. He was mad that whoever they were had touched his siblings. He had no time to worry about this now, he needed to make sure his siblings were okay.

Carefully, he began to count each hedgehog as he examined them. The first hedgehog he checked was Sonia, a dark pink fashionista. Sonia looked perfectly fine so he crawled over to the next sibling, Scourge. Scourge was a dark green bad boy who only cared for his family and himself. He looked okay too. The black and crimson hedgehog headed for his next inspection. Sonic the blue daredevil was moving around in his sleep, perfectly normal for the speedster. _Figures. Even in his sleep he can't stay still. _The dark hedgehog thought. He crawled over to the twin light pink hedgehogs, Rosy and Amy. Despite their similar looks they were quite different in personality, one a hot-tempered girl and the other a hopeless romantic. Slowly, the hedgehog with red eyes moved over to his next sibling, Silver. Silver was a very polite nerd and the dark hedgehog was quite proud of him for his longing to learn. The crimson and black hedgehog looked for his next sibling but could not find him anywhere on the bed. _Oh no! Where's Manic?_

Quickly, the big brother began to wake each of his siblings. He could feel his heart speeding up again. "What is it, Shadow?" Sonic looked at his big brother determined to know why he waked him up. Sonic's anger disappeared when he saw that the toughest of their siblings was sacred and if Shadow was scared something must be terribly wrong. "What's wrong?" The blue hedgehog asked, unsure he wanted an answer.

Soon the rest of his siblings started to ask the oldest sibling similar questions. Shadow couldn't take any more questions and shushed them all. Once everyone was silent Shadow spoke, "Manic is missing! Before anyone panics I would like it if we all look around the room for him. We need to find him!" Immediately, the hedgehog family got to work.

Sonic, Rosy, Sonia, Scourge, and Shadow climbed off the bed to look on the floor will Silver and Amy searched the bed once more. Silver and Amy came up with nothing and jumped off the bed to join their siblings in their search. All siblings all had the same thought, _where could he be?_

Shadow examined every possible hiding place from under the bed to even looking at the ceiling. "Shadow?" Shadow was snapped out of his thoughts by his littlest sister. He gave Amy his full attention. "Do you think the men in white coats took Manic?" Shadow's frown deepen at the mention of those viscous creatures. Shadow decided to stop focusing on the men and focused on how to answer his little sister's question. To be honest, he had no idea and hoped beyond hope that Manic wasn't with those terrible men. He had witnessed the great pain those men had caused to him and his family. Shadow struggled to find an answer that would give the girl some hope.

Shadow kneeled down to Amy's level, "Well, um…" He cut off his own sentence when he saw something behind his sister. It was the door. It was open! He couldn't believe he didn't notice this before. "Guys! The doors open!" All siblings stopped what they were doing and gathered around the open door, wondering if they should walk through it.

"Do you think it's safe?" Sonia asked. Everyone in the room wore an unsure look.

"We should go out there! Manic might be out there and in danger! We want to protect him don't we?" Sonic asked his siblings. He was the closest to Manic and was determined to get him back unharmed. Every hedgehog nodded and followed the daredevil as he raced out the door.

…o0o…

Laney was making breakfast which was pancakes and eggs. Her radio was on and it was playing one of her favorite songs, Safe by; Britt Nicole. She couldn't help but hum along. Eventually she was singing to her hearts content. She only sang a few verses when she heard someone walking down the stairs. At first she was on alert until she saw familiar messy green quills. "Good morning, Manic! Did I wake you?" As Laney asked this question she flipped some pancakes.

Manic went to the island in the middle of the kitchen and climbed onto one of the stools in front of it. He looked around the kitchen to find that it was very neat, besides the mess from breakfast. "No. I smelt something good and wanted to know what it was." He smiled at Laney and looked at what she was making. "What are you making?"

Laney answered the green hedgehog's question with, "Pancakes and eggs, with strawberry syrup." She turned to look at the green hedgehog. Manic had a very confused look on his face. His face reminded her of Kane, her partner on the field. He use to always get that face in interrogation when he didn't believe somebody. "What's wrong? They're just pancakes and eggs. It's a regular breakfast food." Manic's face didn't change.

"Why aren't you just making bread?" Laney seemed confused by Manic's question. She started to laugh and took it as a joke but Manic wasn't laughing, nor smiling. Manic seemed genuinely confused by her outburst. She stopped laughing and started blushing. _What happened to these kids? _Manic asked why she had laughed.

"I thought you were just messing with me. Apparently you weren't." Laney let out a sheepish laugh. "I'm not making bread for breakfast because we need more flavor then just plain bread." Laney decided to ask a question that hopefully Manic would have a positive answer to. "Manic? Have you ever had anything besides bread?"

Manic thought for a few seconds then came up with an answer. "Water." Laney had a worried face on. She looked at the hedgehog again and noticed he was very skinny. Usually that be quite normal for a kids his age to be skinny but he was _really_ skinny. Manic just watched her stare at him. "What's wrong?"

Laney snapped out of her trance and put on the fakest smile that anyone could see through. "Have you had anything besides bread and water? You know fruits, meats, vegetables? Have you even had candy?" Laney hoped she was wrong and the hedgehogs were fed right but she had her doubts and those doubts were confirmed when Manic answered.

"What are those?" She instantly felt really sorry for him. Her emotions poured down on her. She was angry that Manic and his friends had not been fed right. She was sad that they barely got anything.

She stayed in complete silence until she realized the pancakes were burning. "Oh no!" She cried as she rushed over to the pancakes and turned off the heat. After she examined the pancakes to make sure they weren't burnt, she walked over to a kitchen cabinet and grabbed some plates. That's when she heard Never knew I needed by; Neyo playing and instantly knew her cellphone was ringing. Manic jumped at the sound. "Relax. It's just my cellphone?" Manic was about to ask what that was when she told him to be quiet. She set the dishes on the counter and answered her phone. "Hello, this is Laney. Can I help you?"

"Hi! Haven't talked to you in a while, sis. How's your vacation going?" Laney's sister, Jasmine, was on the phone.

"Um…" Laney looked at Manic, wondering what she should say. "It's been _interesting_." Laney wore sheepish grin and was sure her sister could see it through the phone. _I can't just tell her I found eight cartoon hedgehogs! What would I even say? 'I found eight cartoon hedgehogs that shouldn't even exist by the way would you like to come over for lunch?' That would be stupid! _

"Really? What happened?" Laney could hear what sounded like a blow dryer on her sister's end of the phone.

"Jasmine? Are you getting your hair done?"

"Yes. I'm going to a party tomorrow. Oh! By the way I'm coming to your house next weekend, is that okay with you?" Her sister said in a cheery voice.

"Well…"

"Good! I gotta go, sis. Talk to you soon. Love ya!"

"No! Jasmine! Wait!" It was too late her sister had already hung up. Groaning she set the cellphone on the counter and ran her fingers through her hair. "Sometimes she drives me nuts!" Laney sighed.

"Um, Laney?" Manic gave her a worried look. "Are you okay?" Good question. Was she okay? She didn't know how long Manic and hid friends would stay here and somehow she had to find a way to tell her sister about them. What's a woman to do?

Suddenly, Laney heard more footsteps coming from the stairs. _Must be the other hedgehogs._ She thought. They didn't sound like they were walking, they sounded like they were running. As soon as the other hedgehogs made it to the kitchen a blue blur snatched Manic from the stool and made it look like Manic disappeared and reappeared in his friends' arms. All the hedgehogs swarmed around Manic, asking if he was okay, except three who glared at her. If looks could kill Laney would have been incinerated. One of the glaring hedgehogs was black and red, the second one was a dark green, and the last one was a blue hedgehog.

The red and black hedgehog intimidated her. The dark green one frightened her with his vicious smile. The blue one just kept giving her a death glare. The blue hedgehog failed to hide all the fear in his voice as he shouted, "You mess with our brother, you mess with us!"


End file.
